1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical methods and sensors for measuring the displacement of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known optical method of measuring the displacement of an object, a detector is arranged to measure light received by the detector from a light source, and the object is arranged such that any displacement of the object in a direction transverse to the light path between the source and detector will cause a variation in the amount of light measured by the detector so that variation in the amount of light measured by the detector is indicative of the displacement of the object.
Such a method, however, suffers the disadvantage that the amount of light measured by the detector will also vary according to the sensitivity of the detector, the light output of source, and other variations within the light path, these all being factors which may vary with time. Variations in the sensitivity of the detector, and changes in the output of the light source may be partially compensated for by the use of a reference beam. However it is difficult to compensate for variations in the light path.